A variety of medical devices have been developed that are used to introduce an anchor at a point of treatment. For example, medical devices have been developed that are used to introduce an anchor into the stomach such that it can be drawn toward the abdominal wall using a suture or other structure. However, a need exists for improved medical devices that can be used to deploy an anchor at a point of treatment.